an EPIC CROSS OVER
by superfunnelc
Summary: this WILL be a battle for the ages, and a shiny trophy  WARNING THIS IS A CROSS OVER THAT HAS MANY DIFFERENT UNIVERSES IN IT I WILL BE MAKING A STORY WHERE THE SONIC UNDERGROUND GET STUCK IN GENARATOR REX OKAY EXPCET THAT SOON!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: well loyal fans this is it my early Christmas gift to you a NEW STORY YAHH now on with the story)

It was a normal day in the worlds of Sonic Underground, Generator Rex, Percy Jackson, and Chowder (pre chowder grows up episode.) But them all of the main characters, and some of the supporting characters, where suddenly transported to a coliseum type structure. Where are we? Said a shaken up Rex. UHHH. Mung I am scared. Said a frightened Chowder. I will protect you num nums, cooed a equally frightened Panini, but she did not show fright. Suddenly a very loud voice boomed over the stadium. WELCOME ALL, the voice boomed. Please divert your eyes too the raised platform near the stands. Well needless to say everybody turned and gazed up in awe at the 2 figures on the platform. Lord Hades, why are you, and Persephone here at this weird place? Said a confused Percy Jackson. Darn it sorry guys I forgot to switch out forms the voice said. Then the 2 figures transformed into to familiar hedgehogs. Scorc and Jessica? What in the name of mobuis are you do doing up their when you are down here. Said a rather confused Manic. I am not Scorc, and this is Jessica just not your Jessica. And just for the record your worlds Jessica and Scorc are coming shortly. The man said. But before they do I will tell you who I am I AM GOD. Ha-ha I got you there didn't I but I am not god but in this world I am I am the author.

(A/N: pretty good so far right I have the plot down but I will not revel it yet just wait till next chapter please review. If you provide good ideas I will mention you in the story.)


	2. a looming challenge

(A/N: well second chapter already huh well this story is now the number 1 the get finished first. So REVIEW)

We join our group of heroes from all of the different universes along with the figure who just claimed to be somebody called the author, and the other person called Jessica.

Sooooooooo what are we doing here. Asked Percy

Say I was wondering that too, and why are there 7 evos here. Asked Rex

HEY! Shouted the characters of sonic underground and chowder

We are not evos or whatever they are over Lander. Shouted Sonia in a return statement

Ohhhh, she went there. Said Sonic and Manic.

All right stop it all of you now yours worlds Scroc, and Jessica should be arriving now. Said the author.

As if on cue Scorc and Jessica suddenly appeared in a flash of light but something was wrong with Scroc. HE WAS WEARING CLOTHES. I mean that is crazy right. He was wearing jeans and a plain white shirt and was down on one knee with a box in his had facing Jessica (note: this takes place 2 years after my SU story so All Su characters are of marrying age) but before Scroc could say a word both of them noticed where they where.

Where are we? Asked both Scroc, and Jessica.

After getting the run down they agreed to be in the event

All right let me introduce you to the referee. Drum roll please….. The referee is STEVE the trooper pikmen from chugacon`s YouTube let's play. Said the author

All right the events will test your speed, stamina, intelligence, eating ability, endurance, and strength. Said the author

Until the event's opening ceremonies tomorrow please follow the signs to were you will be staying. Said the author.

END OF CHAPTER


	3. intros

Introductions

(a/n: just so you guys know during my writing of this I am listening to pylo the pylon by huskystarcraft, and I do not own any of the theme songs played in this episode nor do I own the people that are playing.)

Sooooooooo what do we do now. Asked Rex?

Well I will randomly teleport you guys in and out until I get the final rosters for the teams. Said author

Oh and you can call me Scott now. Said Scott

All right here are the TRAINERS a theme song comes on

_Carters my name and I lead this team for fun_

_I may be a SPARTIN-III but imma Noble 1 _

_The covenant wanna fight on reach they wanna make us run._

_But the covenant better hide cause well get the job done._

_NOBLE TEAM, YEAH WHAT, NOBLE TEAM, STRAGHIT UP! NOBLE TEAM FTW _

_NOBLE TEAM PROTECTIN, I ain't no pussy Kat I got a robo arm _

_If you're looking for a fight I'll deliver you harm, my technical skills_

_Are simply the best keep your eyes on my gun and not on my chest._

_Jun, NOBLE 3 no scooping 4 life I'm selling on eBay my unused knife._

_Yo Jun my friend just give it to me I'm Emile NOBLE 4 and that crud ain't free_

_I may be old but you'll be impressed, Jorge NOBLE 5 more experienced then the_

_Rest, they want a war then well be our guest REACH is our fortress this is NO CONTEST_

_NOBLE TEAM, YEAH WHAT, NOBLE TEAM, STRAGHIT UP! NOBLE TEAM FTW _

_NOBLE TEAM PROTECTIN_

_NOBLE 6 snapping cove #$%^ in half bad #$% _

_NOBLE TEAM, YEAH WHAT, NOBLE TEAM, STRAGHIT UP! NOBLE TEAM FTW _

_NOBLE TEAM PROTECTIN _

, and with the song ending in walked 6 huge figures with the average being about 6 feet tall with different variations of the same armor.

OH MY GODS, ITS NOBLE TEAM! Screamed Nico and then ran to hug every one.

Little boy please get off of me. Said NOBLE 6

Oh my gods who are you and where is NOBLE 6? Asked Nico

Uh Nico that is NOBLE 6 just my character from Halo: reach. You see when each on died I brought them here to my base. Said Scott

Great now I feel dumb. Said Nico.

You are Dumb. Said Thalia.

You are just saying that cuz' you love me. Retaliated Nico.

Thalia then kicked Nico in the place no man wants' to get kicked in.

Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww yelled. Nico

NOBLE team then took there places next to Scott

And now introducing Phoenix right, expert lawyer. Said Scott

A man with spiky hair and a blue suit walks in and takes a spot next to Scott, and NOBLE team.

And next Apollo? What? Said Scott rather confused

In walks Apollo

APOLLO GET YOUR GODLY SUNBURNED BUT OUT OF HERE! Yelled Scott

Apollo then got "this is Sparta kicked in to a 4565 ft deep hole.

All right folks on that happy note we are over for this time we hope you will join us again and bye. Said Scott

Chapter end


End file.
